Aaron Adams
is a Supporting character in the Yo-kai Watch series, He is the father of Nate and the husband of Lily Adams. History In the anime Aaron Adams made his debut in EP001 when he and his wife were arguing over pudding, as they were both Inspirited by Dismarelda. But in the end, Whisper found Happierre, who inspirited the two making them apologize and make up with each other. In EP006, Aaron along with his wife find Nate, Eddie, and Bear watching a late show. He doesn't show much reaction to it. In the games Yo-kai Watch Aaron Adams first appeared in Yo-kai Watch. If Nate is picked as the main character, Aaron will be the player's father. In the second chapter, when Nate returns home after first acquiring the Yo-kai Watch and meeting Whisper, he finds his parents having an argument over the housework. Lily accuses her husband of not helping her with it at all, leaving her to do everything. Nate soon discovers the reason for their sudden irritation at one another is Dismeralda, who has inspirited both of them. With the help of Jibanyan, Dismarelda is defeated, and once her husband, Happierre, shows up, she calms down and apologizes. After being freed from the Yo-kai's influence, Nate's parents apologize for their behavior, promising to help and respect each other more from now on, and the chapter ends with the entire family preparing dinner together. If Katie Forester is picked as the main character, Aaron's role is much smaller, but he can still be found in Nate's house and can be talked to. Yo-kai Watch 3 Aaron returns in Yo-kai Watch 3, having received a job promotion from his company. At his wife's insistence, Aaron breaks the news to Nate over dinner that the family would be moving to St. Peanutsburg in BBQ. Shortly after arriving, Nate experiences trouble communicating with the locals. Aaron steps in and demonstrates that he is surprisingly fluent with the BBQ dialect. It is revealed with Nate's newly obtained Yo-kai Watch U that the 'Merican Yo-kai Lionguist had been inspiriting his father. By the end of the main story, Aaron and Lily take Nate out to dinner, a situation similar to the beginning of the story, where the former breaks the news of having again received a "new job". Aaron admits that his company had recalled him to Springdale due him struggling to cope with the communication barrier in his BBQ workplace. Whisper surmises that due to Nate befriending Lionguist, the Yo-kai stopped inspiriting his father which ironically led to the problem. Physical traits Personality Relationships Nate Nate is his son. Lily Adams Lily is his wife. They're shown to be very affectionate with one another, usually. Whisper notes that they're so loving, its no wonder Dismarelda became envious of them. Nathaniel and Lucy Loo Nathaniel and Lucy Loo are his parents. Trivia *He lacks a name in Japanese, simply being known as "Keita's Father" (Keita being Nate's Japanese name). * His Wife Lily was mentioned in SS044 by Nate and Katie when Natsume asks her father for advice. But he wasn't mentioned, and it is unknown if he and Lily are still alive or if they have passed away. In other languages * Spanish: Aaron Adams * French: Aaron Adams * German: Benjamin Adams * Italian: Giulio Adams * Portuguese: Aaron Adams Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Adams Family